


Coldness

by Riyuu



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyuu/pseuds/Riyuu
Summary: Tweek had broken off his pretend relationship with Craig a while ago. Craig now has a girlfriend, and all was well for him. But he suddenly asks for Tweek to hang out with him and his girlfriend. This is a good thing right? But why does it feel so... off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I haven't done this in a long time and I have been wanting to start a Tweek and Craig fic. And I will be honest now. Idk where this story will go . Oh and please do point out my mistakes. I have not done this in so long so I have no clue.

How could you warm up when you don't feel it?

He use to feel warm. But the warmth drifted away. Everything also started to look dull in colour and he wondered when that would change.

Tweek Tweak wanted the things back to the way it use to be. He wanted the warmth and colour back in his life. But he knew... when he went to school that day it wouldn't happen.

Tweek wouldn't forget what he saw and how he felt about it, but it was his fault. He broke up their friendship, not him. He did it cause he wanted him to be free.

He knew it was time to stop pretending and let him go experience something real and that he did. But that doesn't mean it still didn't hurt.

That doesn't mean Tweek wasn't still cold. He was happy that he was happy. He was happy to see them holding hands and to see him smiling. But.. he wasn't happy. 

He wasn't happy because he wished it was him deep down. He never did admit it, but it was true.

Now he would see them walking side by side where he use to be. He felt cold and colorless. That was until he heard a familar voice speak beside him.

"Hey dude, whats up?" He didn't believe it at first. He didn't want to.

"C-Craig?" The boy in the boy hat had smiled a little. Something Tweek wasn't use to still.

"Yep. Its me..." Craig had froze. Tweek thought he just didn't know what to say after not speaking with each other for so long.

He hadn't continued. Tweek thought it was weird but still just waited.

... Tweek decided to speak up. He couldn't stand the silence because it meant the other could think about whatever.

"Umm... dude? You okay?" He asked the blank boy.

"Oh, sorry. I lost my train of thought for a second" You don't say Tweek had thought to himself.

"Anyway, my... girlfriend  wanted to know if you would have lunch or something with us?" Huh? Did Tweek here that right? He wasn't complaining. He got to spend time with Craig, the best thing ever. But why.. was his girlfriend wanting to and wasn't there something off about Craigs pause and blank out?

"Sure" Was the only thing Tweek could manage. He didn't want to say no cause he wanted to be with Craig, but Tweek had actually never met his girlfriend only from far away.

"Cool. I'll text you when" And with that he waved off a goodbye.

Tweek didn't feel right. He thought being near Craig would make him warm again, but it didn't. Something was off about all of this and that made him cold


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek goes on a lunch date with Craig and his girlfriend. He notices a lot of things about his girlfriend but doesn't tell Craig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting. Lets just say I   
> 1\. sorta forgot  
> 2\. didn't know where I wanted this story to go  
> I'll try and post, and I think I might make this short   
> idk tho

Tweek was freaking out. It was the day he was suppose to have lunch with Craig and his girlfriend. He wasn't ready for it, and he didn't know if he would ever be. It hurt being near him for two seconds, how is he gonna handle an actual conversation with him, and worst of all, he was bringing his girlfriend.

They decided on Raisins. Tweek didn't question it since it actually had decent food compared to some of the others. City Wok was the other choice but Tweek didn't trust them from the last time he went there with his parents. Lets just say... it was a really terrible experience for Tweek. 

Tweek was about to leave the house and opened the door to Craig.

"C-C-Craig!! What are you doing here man? I thought we were gonna meet at Raisins. Wheres your girlfriend?" Tweek was so confused. He couldn't take Craig being here. His mind was all in a scramble.

"I... uhh.." Craig stretchered his head while he was trying to think what to say. "I thought to pick you up..." Huh? Tweek didn't think he heard that right. And if he did, why would Craig do such a thing for him?

"Umm... it was my girlfriends idea. H-She said she would take a bit..." 

"Oh... okay man" Tweek wasn't gonna lie. he was disappointed when he heard that. He wished it was on Craigs on free will but also wished he didn't bother in the first place. But he just went with it.

With that, they walked out the door and went to Raisins to meet up with Craigs girlfriend.

-

Tweek and Craig entered Raisins and sat down. Soon later, Craigs girlfriend walked in. Tweek first noticed her blonde hair, he could swear he has seen it somewhere before and in that exact style too. He didn't let it bother him too much though. Craigs girlfriend walked over to where they were seated. Before she sat down, she gave Craig a peck on the lips. Craig didn't seem that interested in it though.

Craigs girlfriend looked over at Tweek and smiled. Tweek smiled back. Her smile was at least not fake like the girlfriends his other friends had had through out the years (cough Clydes cough). They sat in silent until a Raisin girl appeared and they ordered. \

After they ordered it was still quiet, so Craigs girlfriend decided to break it.

"Hi Tweek, I've never actually introduced myself have I?" Tweek looked around. He was freaking out, he really didn't want this. That was when he noticed something about her voice

"Oh... you haven't.." He really didn't know what else to say.

"Well..." She clapped. Tweek sorta got freaked out by the sound of it.

"I'm Kena" She smiled. Tweek smiled back, he... was confused. He didn't want to assume anything because he didn't actually have any proof of what his brain is thinking.

"Oh... hi Kena" 

"Hiiii Tweek! You don't have to feel uncomfortable with m-m-e" That confirmed Tweeks theory. But he didn't want to ask. Should he just leave it? And did Craig notice it?

"You okay honey? Sore throat?" 

"Yes, I'm fine. T-thank you Craig" It happened again, and how did Craig not realise? What the fuck was going on? Tweek thought.

The food had arrived and Tweek spent the whole time eating and staring at his plate to not notice it anymore. But he did notice Craig and Kena a lot. They were so comfortable with each other, dare Tweek say more comfortable than when Craig was with him.

"You okay Tweek?" Kena had asked but Tweek didn't respond because he had food in his mouth. He finished and then responded. 

"Y-y-yeah, I'm f-f-fine" He looked up and smiled at them.

"Okay, thats good!" She smiled back and went back to Craig.

The date finally ended. Tweek finally felt he could breathe, but it was too early for that.

Craig had wanted to ask or at least tell him something.

"Hey, could you keep what happened a secret? H-She does it a lot more now" What was Craig talking about Tweek wondered.

"What do you mean dude?" 

Craig coughed. "About the  _coughing_ " Wait, so Craig did realise?

"Why? Is she sick?"

"H-she... yeah, lets say shes sick" Tweek kept noticing Craig nearly saying he. He wondered what that was about.

"Well... see you at school man" Craig placed his hand on his shoulder and left with Kena.

Tweek didn't know what to think of this lunch he attended. All he knew was that Kena was not who she seemed to be and Craig knows, but why won't he say anything about it? Oh, we aren't dating anymore Tweek thought to himself. Craig didn't need to tell him anything. That thought made Tweek upset, so he decided to just walk home.

What happened today confused him, but most of all he still felt cold. Tweek had no way of getting rid of this and he had no way to return the warmth. 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek is still confused about the lunch he had with Craig and his girlfriend. He knows something isn't right, but must make sure and ask Craig himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible person and should not be allowed to write stories xD  
> Tbh, I keep getting out of writing and idk, its hard to start up again.
> 
> Other than that, enjoy the chapter

Tweek woke up the next day with the feeling of remembering the lunch from the previous day. It had been bothering him since he got home, so he decided that he was gonna ask Craig about it. But is that something he can so easily do? He never converses with Craig since they broke up and yesterdays lunch was just as awkward. No, Tweek had to do this. Tweek knew he had to do this, if he didn't, he would be forever curious and plus it is a great chance to talk to Craig even if its about his girlfriend. With that mindset, Tweek got ready and went down stairs to eat and leave for school.  

When Tweek arrived at school he had spotted Craig straight away. But he didn't approach him, after all the thoughts this morning about doing it, he couldn't. He was too afraid that either Craig would get mad and fully never talk to him ever again or just say 'yes' but not explain why. Tweek decided he would just wait for lunch or break to roll around and ask him. 

Tweek focused in his class as much as he could as usual and lunch rolled around. Craig and Tweek had the same class before lunch, so he knew it was the best time to catch him. Tweek got out of his chair and rushed out of the door, he wanted to be out first so he could catch Craig before he could go for lunch. Tweek had found him and Craig had found Tweek. They both smiled at each other and Tweek took this as his chance.

"Hey man, can I talk to you for a second?" Tweek asked as calmly as he could.

"Oh, of course. Make it quick though, my friends would wanna see me" That comment had kinda brought Tweek down. Did Craig not see him as a friend? No Tweek thought to himself, it's no time to think of that. 

"Oh, yea of course. I just wanted to ask about... Kena" Craig raised an eyebrow at Tweek.

"What about her?"

"Umm... is she-is she... did she use to go by Kenny McCormick?" Tweek fiddled with his fingers, not looking at Craig. He was scared what the reaction was gonna be.

But Craig just ended up laughing. What? What did Tweek say that was so funny? Tweek knew he should have never asked Craig about it, he wouldn't have ever taken it seriously.

"Yes, yes she was Kenny"  _oh_ Tweek thought.

"The reason he changed was cause he was sick of how he was treated by everyone and his friends. They never listened to anything he said, so he thought this was the only way. Not the best way, but it works" Craig shrugged a little. Tweek was still caught up in the fact it was actually who he thought it was. When he noticed all the little signs to tick it off, he didn't actually think it would be real.

"Do-Do-Does anyone else know?" Tweek had asked, because he did not want to ask the actual question  _why are you with him_. 

"Ah, nope. Only Me, you and Butters. And thats how it should stay"

"Why" Tweek nearly shouted but stopped before he did.

"Because thats the way he wants it. Its who he is now" Tweek wanted to run away and hide. He didn't understand why though. Was it because Craig was so easily okay with it? Or because he know really wants to know why they are together. Tweek thought of a question that would help him understand.

"Ho-How did you find out?" Craig raised another eyebrow at him. He was about ready to speak when someone shouted down the hall at him. 

"Sorry, I'll tell you that another time okay" Craig touched his should and ran after the sound.

Tweek was every bit confused, but went to have lunch with the confusion anyway.

~

Craig had caught up to the voice, it was Token. They entered the cafeteria and headed to their table.

Token had noticed before they left that Craig was talking with someone  _someone_ no one has spoken to in ages. He was gonna find out why.

"Hey dude, what took you so long?" Craig didn't wanna tell him about it, because he would also have to tell him about his "girlfriend". But if Craig knew Token, he is the one person you can tell anything to (not Cylde, he blabbers too much).

"Tweek wanted to talk and so I listened to him" 

"What about?" Token asked Craig. Token knew Craig and Tweek haven't spoken in ages, why would they talk now unless it was something serious.

"Uhh... about my girlfriend. Think he is kinda mad about it" Token understood that, be he didn't think Tweek to be the jealous type. But the sad thing is, before they broke off the friendship, Token realised he knew nothing about Tweek.

"Oh, okay" Token left it at that. He knew if he asked more Craig would probably get mad.

They had got to the table and Token looked around the table. At the table already was Clyde, Jimmy and Butters. Kena and so was- no wait. Thats it. For some reason Token had thought someone else was missing but they weren't. 

Token had sat down in between Butters and Clyde. Clyde had immediately started a conversation with Craig and Butters was quietly eating his food and it kinda looked like he was waiting. Butters had soon jumped because someone had sat next to him.

It was Kena. 

They both soon had started to speak, while Craig had drifted his mind somewhere else. It wasn't just his mind, but he was also looking at someone Token had noticed. 

Token tracked where his eyes were looking and it was directly at Tweek. He knew he could have never gotten over Tweek, the whole reason they broke up was kinda weird too. But from what Token heard, they both kinda just grew apart. Token decided to say something about it.

"You think we should invite him over?" Craig focused his attention at Token now.

"I don't know, I'm sure he's okay"

"Dude, soon Cartman is gonna come in and pick on him. It happens every lunch time" Token had explained to Craig. Its true though. Token doesn't usually pay attention to Tweek, but when the fatass Cartman walks in, he immediately  just wants to punch his face in. But it was soon after a while he began to notice Cartman going to a certain table at every lunch and in all honestly? It pissed Token off even more.

"Really?" Toke could tell that Craig got angry by hearing that and before Token could say anything else. Kena joined in the conversation.

"Whats going on? Who are we inviting and are beating up Cartman?" Token knew Kena would be okay with Tweek over here, because she is such a nice person. So he took this chance before Craig could say anything.

"Kena, we are talking about inviting Tweek to the table before Cartman gets to his table" Kenas eyes lit up.

"Yes, one thousand times yes and if fact. Imma bring him here now!" She smiled and left the table

"Wait- eh, whatever"

"What even happened wi-wi-wi-wi-with you two Cr-Cr-Craig?" Jimmy had asked, but Craig has just said something vague. 

"I'm not even sure"  By that time Kena had brought Tweek over. Kena had placed Tweek right next to her. 

Craig knew by now that Tweek was freaking out, so he knew he had to say something so he could cool off. But as he was gonna say something, Clyde did instead.

"HEY TWEEK! I haven't seen you in so long" Clyde had reached over to the table and held his hands. 

"They are as soft as I remember" Tweek actually smiled when Clyde did that. It was nice to know he was never hated by anyone at this table, its like he forgot what friends are. 

Craig then took this chance to say something, it was simple but make Tweek smile a lot.

"Welcome back Tweek"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh also, tbh. I remember I had a thing I wanted to do with the coldness, but I have totally forgot what it was. So I might end up changing this a bit. 
> 
> Sorry if there is a lot of grammar errors and stuff, haven't written in a bit.
> 
> chao


End file.
